


Batter Up!

by lil_tiger98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my PREDICTIONS for the season finale- 6x16- of TWD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter Up!

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's very hard to type this story without crying. I legit cried while typing this. I don't want anyone to die; but, it's TWD... so someone has to die! I'd usually say enjoy.. but no, just no. :/
> 
> Also, due to the nature of the scene, warning to those who are skittish with blood and violence. It's not detailed but, I'm still putting the warning out there.
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Daryl laid on the ground bleeding out. Rosita instinctively lunged towards her comrade but was still being tied up by the old bearded savior. 

 

“He’ll be fine,” Dwight said with ease. Rosita looked at Daryl again. He’d been shot in the shoulder,  _ but _ there was  _ a lot _ of blood! She heard Michonne and Glenn yelling back by the campfire. Three Saviors came over and picked Daryl up. 

 

“Go ahead, take him back and treat him. Negan can decide what to do with him once he’s treated,” Dwight barked. They proceeded. They put him in the back of a car. Two of the three sat in the back to watch Daryl while the other drove. Rosita was put next to Glenn and Michonne. 

 

Dwight looked at them and smiled, “Don’t worry, you’ll meet Negan soon.”

 

*TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD*

 

Rick was pissed as hell. He knew they all shouldn’t’ve left Alexandria. He, Abraham, Carl, Eugene, Aaron and Sasha were all in the RV driving to find the others. Rick- mainly Michonne. Then they saw a group of men in the road. Abraham slowed down the RV to a stop. Rick got up and out of the RV. 

 

“We can make a deal.”

 

*TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD*

 

Rick, Abraham, Carl, Eugene, Aaron and Sasha were now all tied up and gagged. Rick thought this couldn’t’ve gotten any worse when suddenly, they brought out Rosita, Glenn, and  _ Michonne _ ! Rick noted that there was no Daryl. Did they not find him? Shit. The one time they were able to get the pricks before the assholes got them. Rick instantly started thinking of possible ways to get out of this. Then he came.

 

Negan was a tall white man who wore a black jacket and jeans. He also held a bat with wire wrapped around it. Glenn, on his knees, recalled to when he was on his knees in Terminus. Negan started talking and walked towards Rick. Glenn started shaking out of fear. Michonne was worried. She recalled the Governor using her katana to kill. She only hoped this Negan guy didn’t do the same. Abraham wanted the go ape shit on the mothertrucker. Negan stopped talking and smiled. He started walking around the lined up survivors. 

 

“You’ve got such a diverse group. I don’t want to make anything personal. Let’s play a game. Eenie, meenie, miny moe…" he pointed his bat at each person in the line, "Catch a tiger… by his toe… if he hollers… let him go… my mother told me… to pick the… very best one… and you… … are… it. Bring him up,” Negan announced.

  
Everyone looked to see who was at the end of the bat. It was Glenn. Some saviors shoved him forward. As soon as his hands were released,  _ WHACK _ ! Negan struck him right in the head. Glenn was able to survive the first couple hits; however, around the fourth or fifth hit, they all heard a crack noise. It was his skull being smashed open. Rosita started crying. Rick flinched at the noise of each hit. Once the noise stopped, he looked up. There was Glenn’s body… headless.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know who could die. They are doing such an AMAZING job at adapting this arc with the Saviors. I only chose Glenn in this PREDICTION because COMIC SPOILER: he died this way in the comics. *Sigh- I can at least be happy Daryl is fine and won't be in the line-up. Negan would do a lot of things; however, killing an injured person isn't one of them.
> 
> Read, review, and comment! <3


End file.
